


A Wolf

by alittleshitwithfeels



Category: The Iliad - Homer
Genre: aphrodite is probably laughing her ass off somewhere, menelaus and ares flirt, this was a good decisions, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshitwithfeels/pseuds/alittleshitwithfeels
Summary: i make a+ decisions





	A Wolf

“That, my friend, is not a dog.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Menelaus drawled, tossing a bone laden with a few scraps of meat to the wolf that had strayed close. “I can distinguish wolves and dogs.”

Ares snorted. “Then why call to it as if it were? Or feed the thing? Surely you’re not considering taming it?”

Forgetting himself and his position, Menelaus looked back toward the god, eyes twinkling. “I tamed you, did I not?”

“Watch your tongue.”

“You’ve been here exactly how many hours and have yet to attempt to fuck me?” Which was the best the mortal king could hope for, Menelaus supposed. Anyone could fuck a god, that was apparent, but being in casual company was a whole other matter.

“That could be rectified at any time. Though considering your mouth, perhaps I’ll simply leave.”

“Considering my mouth, perhaps you should stay.” Menelaus quipped. “Though, I’d hate to overstep my bounds, dear Ares.” 

“What a proposal, my darling.”


End file.
